


Happy Family

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Gaping, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing is Caring!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akihito twisted his hands nervously as they rode the elevator up. It was just him and his…. husband. He gulped.

It was still such a strange thought.

Akihito peeked up at the tall, darkhaired man talking seriously on his cellphone. There was a hint of a frown on his handsome brow. Aki still couldn’t believe it.

His _husband_.

They had met just last week. Akihito had been on a photojournalism assignment, documenting the increased Japanese tourism to France and the mysterious ‘Paris syndrome’ that befell so many of the unlucky travelers. It was a Japanese psychiatrist working in France, Professor Hiroaki Ota, who first identified the syndrome some twenty years ago. About a dozen Japanese tourists a year had to be repatriated on an emergency basis from the French capital after suffering psychiatric breakdowns. Many more became so depressed and traumatized that they never traveled again. Their dreams were shattered. In Japan, Paris was romanticized to no end. It was portrayed as a beautiful, almost magical place, with gorgeous cobblestone streets and perfect classical architecture. It was imagined to be quaint and friendly and endlessly romantic. The truth was that it was very much like any other large metropolitan center. Psris had its beautiful parts and its ugly parts. Rude cabbies, trash, discourteous Parisians and less than perfect landscapes that would have been shrugged off in a place like New York city where such things were expected were somehow far more traumatic when encountered in Paris by the incredibly polite Japanese tourists. When their idealized vision of the city was not realized, many fell into a state of depression and were unable to appreciate the beauty that WAS there, even though it might not be quite what was hoped for. Akihito went there as a photojournalist to document both sides of the coin. His assignment was to bring back a realistic and balanced picture of the exquisitely beautiful and yes, sometimes terribly ugly city.

He had gotten in a bit over his head. Taking one turn and then another down dark alleyways, he had gotten so twisted and confused, he had no idea where he was. And then he had noticed footsteps following him. First one and then others. A gang cornered him and demanded his camera and wallet. He would have given it to them, but the problem was that Akihito hadn’t understood what they were asking. His French was very, very limited. Just as things had been about to turn ugly, a tall man in a dark suit had emerged from the shadow, smoking a cigarette like James Dean in the movies. In flawless French, he had told the punks to 'Fuck Off'. That was one phrase Akihito DID know. And when that hadn’t worked, he had single-handedly kicked all six of their asses, like a ninja assassin in an Armani suit. It was pretty much the hottest thing Akihito had ever seen.

By the time he was done, the thugs lay at his feet and Akihito looked on his savior with stars in his eyes. He never been more turned on in his life, and apparently, neither had his savior. It was magic, as soon as their eyes meet. Not a word was said before the man’s tongue was down his throat. They spent the next week doing the horizontal (and sometimes vertical) mambo all over the ‘City of Love.’ Akihito felt like he had known him his entire life. And apparently, his lover had felt the same, because even though Akihito was totally wasted when they got married on the top of the Eiffel tower, the other man was stone cold sober and Akihito had woken up on his private jet with a wedding ring on his finger and the realization that he didn’t know anything about his husband but his name and his shoe size.

Twelve.

Just like his dick, if you converted that to inches.

And that was about all Akihito knew about him, except that he had a private jet, and apparently more money than GOD. Akihito had woken up and tried to pass off the whole marriage thing as a joke, but his husband had produced an official French wedding certificate. And a smirk. Apparently gay marriage had been legalized in France in 2013. And if you had enough money, you could translate that into an adoption in Japan and therefore Akihito’s name was now, in fact, Asami Akihito; the official adopted ward of Asami Ryuichi.

Akihito’s jaw dropped to the floor in shock and Asami had taken that as permission to join the mile high club. After plane sex, came limo sex, after that was elevator sex. And apparently, they were about to have penthouse sex, because right after the wedding, Asami had moved all of Akihito’s things into his own apartment and cancelled his lease. Every time Akihito protested at his heavyhandedness, his husband took that as his cue to initiate sex; dirty, hot, filthy, mind blowing sex that made Akihito completely forget whatever it had been that he was upset about.

Asami clicked his phone shut with authority and then moved to pin Akihito against the wall, forcing the boy's mouth open in another hot, ravaging, toe curling, spine tingling kiss. The poor overwhelmed, shell shocked blond just panted, his innocent mind completely short circuited by the incredible sexual prowess of his new husband.

His husband.

It was still so weird. Aki stifled a giggle behind his hand as he was dragged to the only door on the floor. Akihito’s eyes widened as he realized that the entire floor was Asami’s apartment. It had to be like ten thousand square feet!

He smiled as Asami swung him up into his strong arms and pressed another hot kiss to his laughing lips. “Welcome home baby” He drawled in that deep handsome voice and Akihito felt it in his stomach. He threw open the door and carried the petite boy across the threshold.

Akihito boggled at the size of it. The twenty foot ceilings. The chandelier the size of a station wagon. The floor to ceiling windows. The panoramic view over Tokyo. WAY over Tokyo. It was enough to overwhelm anyone…. and then three more Asami Ryuichis walked out in the entryway. They looked so similar you really had to squint to see the difference. One was a little older, with distinguished grey hair at his temples. The other two looked a bit younger, one wore glasses, but other than that, they looked exactly the same. Practically triplets, they were identical own to their black three piece suits and glowing golden eyes which were all fixed intently on him. Very intently.

Akihito looked up in wide-eyed panic at his husband. The handsome man chuckled at the poor boy’s shell-shocked expression.

“Father, meet my bride. Boys? Meet your new mommy!”

Bride?.... MOMMY? As if on cue, Asami’s little wife fell back in a full faint in his husband’s waiting arms. The four Asamis just smirked at each other.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

There was Asami Ryuichi the Third, that was Akihito’s husband’s father. He was sixty six, although he didn’t look any older than his son, except for the silver at his temples.

Then there was his husband; Asami Ryuichi the Fourth, he was forty two. He was a divorcee of ten years with two sons.

Asami Ryuichi the Fifth was the eldest son. He was almost Akihito’s age; twenty one. He was attending Keio University and well on his way to an MBA and joining his father in running Sion industries. Lastly, there was Asami Ryuichi the Sixth, the youngest brother. He was eighteen and in college too, having graduated a year early from high school. He was attending the Tokyo Institute of Technology to become an robotics engineer, with designs on expanding the tech sector of Sion.

The reason they all shared the same name was that the great grandfather, the _first_ Asami Ryuichi, had a twisted sense of humor. He was the one who had started Sion corporation and the only stipulation he put on their inheritance was that all the male Asamis had to be named after him; Asami Ryuichi. It had become somewhat of a family joke at this point. Akihito kept them straight by referring to them as Asami-san, Asami, Ryuichi and Ryu. They referred to each other jokingly by their number. It reminded Akihito of this song he heard once, ‘ The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift….’ Anyway, the father was easy to pick apart from the others because of his silver temples. The youngest wore glasses and he was slightly smaller than the others. The fourth and the fifth were nearly impossible to distinguish from each other despite the twenty year age gap. It was like the Asami’s were born looking a certain way and then never aged, physically anyway. Their personalities however were an obvious 180 degree difference. Akihito’s husband was warm, funny and openly affectionate. His son, on the other hand, was so cold Akihito almost shivered when he came into a room. In fact, except for his husband, all the Asamis were rather cold to him. And the more he tried to get them to warm up, the more they pulled away. A few months later, poor Akihito was at his wits end. He just didn’t know what else to do.

-

It was a bright warm summer Friday morning. Twenty-three year old Akihito sleepily opened his eyes and whacked the alarm clock, knocking it to the floor. He was still groggy and sleepy. He had been at a photo shoot with some horrid, uncooperative model and come home late. Akihito smiled wide as he relived the events of last night. He had come home grumpy and out of sorts and Asami had cheered him up with sushi and then made love to him all night. Akihito felt the heat rising in his belly again and he moaned loudly and rolled over on his stomach, burying his face in the soft pillow. His husband was insatiable and he had made love to him every day, many times. And yet, somehow Akihito could feel his crotch getting hard again. The man had turned him into a nymphomaniac or something. He just couldn’t seem to get enough. He felt horny all the time these days.

He could still smell the heady aroma of sex as they both fed on each other's lust all night. Akihito had been scared of Asami’s large penis to begin with. Now he loved the brutish hugeness and the pleasure it could give him. The painful stretch of taking that enormous member inside his own small body just did things to him that he just couldn’t explain. He felt like an addict, jonesing for his next hit. Akihito moaned again as his thoughts were so vivid that he could almost feel the heat of that huge cock. It wasn’t just the length, Asami had a very thick penis and its girth made it look even more impressive. It filled his mouth when he tried to suck the enormous phallus. He could only take few inches before he gagged and the corners of his mouth strained to accommodate the impressive girth. Akihito's right hand found its way down, almost of its volition as he relived the unbelievable feeling of his tight asshole stretching wide open to welcome his husband's large penis. He began tugging and playing with himself but then he stopped in embarrassment. They had fucked ALL night long. He couldn’t STILL be horny, could he?

Akihito forced himself to get out of the bed. His pretty golden hair was all mussed up as he padded sleepily across the enormous bedroom towards equally massive en suite bathroom. Akihito was naked. If someone were there to see him, they would have seen a five foot, seven inches tall, extremely beautiful young man. His face, even fresh out of bed, was exquisitely lovely. If anything, it looked more captivating, as he was still lost in his thoughts and the last remains of his sleep still lingered in his dreamy blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes seemed to shine and his full perfect lips seemed to smile even when he was not. Akihito simply radiated joy and happiness. His long elegant neck flowed to his slightly rounded chest and dusky rose nipples. Those pink buds were perky and pointy and almost always visible through his shirts. His skin was pale and luscious and marked terribly easy. He was very petite and delicately made other than his smooth, round, full ass. Delicious and bouncy, it curved before merging with his pale thighs, which tapered down impossibly long legs to his healthy calves and two very pretty little feet. He stuck his tongue out in the mirror as small hands mussed his blond hair even more. Akihito didn’t see any of that. All he saw was a short, skinny boy with an oddly large bottom for his frame and messy blond hair that refused to do what he told it to.

He needed to get to the kitchen. He could hear the shower running and knew that’s where his Asami was, but the others would be up soon and Aki took pride in having a hot and toasty fresh breakfast ready when they woke up. Determined to earn his keep, he had taken over all of the housekeeping duties, from cleaning to cooking. He was certain his cooking would eventually endear him to the rest of Asami’s family. The way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, or so Akihito’s mother had always said. Of course, she HAD been talking to Aki’s sister, but he had been paying attention too.

He was off today, no photography assignments, so he dressed in his usual house cleaning clothes; a loose white tanktop and gym shorts and padded on bare feet to the kitchen. He made each one their favorite things. The elder Asami preferred more traditional Japanese fare while the younger boys preferred more Western style foods. Aki’s husband was ambivalent and liked to be surprised. But the most important thing wasn't the food, it was the coffee.

The Asamis were VERY picky about their coffee. They only drank Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee. The beans were delivered fresh every week. It had to be brewed within ten minutes of being ground. After ten minutes, the ground beans released all their aromatics and the flavor dropped significantly. Aki used a conical bur grinder which ground the beans finely and evenly. He weighed the water and the beans to make sure he had the right mix. Estimating the weight of grounds—and being wrong by half a gram on either side—is what most often accounted for sourness or bitterness. And letting too much water pass through the filter is how overextraction happened, (which muddles or obscures coffee’s taste). Then Akihito brewed the coffee by hand. He didn’t use a machine. They were impossible to get completely clean and either left a slightly moldy taste to the coffee or if he tried to bleach the mold out, then it left a chemically taste. So Akihito did a pour-over, he put the coffee in a conical dripper and then gradually poured boiling water over it; the coffee filtered into a vessel beneath the dripper. This technique allowed him more control over the strength and flavor of the coffee. He had it down to a science. He had even kept a diary in the beginning, documenting how much water to ground he had used and the taste. And now it was perfect; the perfect cup of steaming hot, dark, thick coffee.

Yes, even the grumpiest Asami never, ever missed a cup of Akihito’s home brewed coffee.

He had each breakfast laid out on the counter. The boy’s breakfasts packed up in bento boxes to go, along with their lunches. The elder Asami’s and Aki’s husband’s was going on the table. He was just putting the final touches on their coffee, two packs of sugar in one, a pinch of cream in the other, a dash of hazelnut in the last, when he felt a hard smack on his rear. He squealed and whirled around covering his butt protectively.

“Oh Aki-chan, you wear that apron just to torment me don’t you?”

His husband leaned over him and planted his strong hands on either side of Akihito’s tiny waist. His golden eyes were piercing. Aki flushed and dropped his lashes shyly, not answering. The apron had been a gag gift. It was pink and ruffled and embroidered with roses and meant to poke fun of Asami’s insistence that Akihito was his bride. He had only meant to wear it once to get Asami’s goose. But his reaction to it had been incredible. The man had practically gone glassy-eyed and slackjawed. He had fucked Akihito like a beast until he passed out. Akihito woke up hours later, still in his little apron and promptly got it again. Now, he just couldn’t resist wearing it every day. It made Asami so crazy.  Aki moaned as skillful lips worked their way up his neck.

“Oh Asami….” He sighed.

Asami’s hands threaded into his hair, holding him still as he kissed Akihito’s neck, and then he was sliding his hand under Aki’s tanktop, teasing pinching and twisting Akihito’s sensitive nipples. He kissed him again, and Asami made quick work of his clothes. His shirt fell to the floor, and did his gym shorts. The apron stayed. Asami licked his lips and looked down at his flushed expression and the way he leaned back on the counter, spreading his legs subconsciously. Asami kissed him again, and then pulled him up in a sitting position.

“Don’t you have something you need to finish, my naughty little boy?”

Asami smirked down at him and then Akihito’s big blue eyes widened in concern. “The croissants!” They were Asami’s favorite part of breakfast and they were burning. Aki loved the French pastry too because it reminded him of Paris. He gasped and flew to the oven, forgetting about his bare bottom under the apron as he bent over and revealed everything to the hot gaze of the man standing behind him.

He pulled them out and sighed in relief as he put them on the counter. They were a touch brown on the bottom but still perfect. He smiled at Asami and then realized the game Asami was playing. Naughty housewife. Mmm. That was always a fun game. He put on an affected pout and twisted his apron nervously in his hands. His pink nipples perfectly matched the little pink roses on the apron around his hips, just barely concealing his crotch, the ruffles stopping high on his pale smooth thighs. His pretty pink toes dug anxiously into the tile floor.

“I’m sorry husband, I burned your breakfast.”

He peeked playfully up through his long, dark lashes and was rewarded by the intense, half crazed bestial expression on Asami’s face. His nostrils were flared, his pupils blown. Akihito blushed happily. Only he could put that expression on Asami’s face. The handsome man quickly regained his composure, smirking down at him.

“Mmm, my naughty little bride. I think this calls for punishment, don’t you?”

Akihito nodded, “Yes sir….”

The reluctance in his voice was utterly betrayed by the hard little penis that jutted up the fabric of his frilly apron. He gasped as he was bent over the kitchen counter and Asami delivered several very hard stingy spanks on his naked butt. Akihito squealed and giggled, swishing his hips and deliberately sticking his ass out for more, taunting the bull until the man bent him all the way over and really began to spank him in earnest. Then Asami opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden spoon and began to spank Akihito hard with the flat end of it. The smacks rang loudly in the quiet penthouse. He was whimpering and arching his back, pushing his plump ass out to him, begging for more. Yes, he was a pain-slut and his husband loved him for it.

"You like it?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes," Akihito moaned.

"You like it when I smack your ass? Tell me."

"Mmm, I love it when you smack my ass. It makes me hot -- oh!"

He cried out when Asami suddenly spun him around and plunked him down on the counter, hard on his red, sore little bottom. He lifted Akihito’s heels to the countertop and spread them wide apart. Then he pulled up the apron, his eyes narrowed as he stared down at Akihito’s naked cock, smooth round balls and the tight pink hole between his round cheeks.

"Play with your cock Akihito."

He bit his lip shyly, but obeyed. His slender fingers wrapped around his smooth shaft and began rubbing and stroking it, always making sure Asami had a good view of all the action.

Asami's voice was clouded and hoarse. "You get me so fucking hot." He bent down and began to tongue Akihito’s hole, languidly rubbing the hot, wet muscle against Akihito’s entrance. He was sore from last night but he couldn’t have cared less. He dropped his cock and grabbed ahold of the countertop, rocking his hips, pushing his ass forward to give Asami better access to rim him.

“OOh GOD, Asami!!”

“Don’t stop playing with your little cock Aki-chan”

His hand flew back to his penis and he jerked on it spastically as Asami’s tongue probed deeper and deeper inside him. Then he stopped abruptly. Aki gulped down his protests. He wondered what he was thinking now. Suddenly he picked him up without warning and dropped him gently in the large, empty sink. Akihito was small, so his butt fit perfectly inside it, although he would have had quite a hard time trying to get out of it on his own. His perverted husband tugged his apron off and laid it to the side, then he poured slick soap over his fingers and pushed them abruptly into Akihito’s little bottom. Aki almost came just from that, his blue eyes closing and precum starting to ooze from his throbbing cock. He didn’t notice when Asami reached over and took the sprayer attachment and began to spray hot water on his groin and simultaneously working his fingers in and out again.

“AAASAMI!!! OH FUCK!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs and began to cum. As usual, he had completely forgotten about the other people in the house at that point. He couldn’t think. He couldn't even talk anymore. Water was going everywhere, but Asami did not stop. He did not let Akihito up until he came twice and even then he had to beg him to please stop. The pulsing water turning into a stinging sensation on his poor oversensitized cock.

Then he found himself turned over on his stomach on the cold marble countertop, wet and dripping, his toes just barely touching the floor. Asami unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, slicking it with olive oil. Akihito could feel the hot head of his cock probing at his entrance, and he braced himself on the edge of the counter, raised up on his toes and ground back against Asami as he took him from behind. He groaned at the burning entrance, "Fuck yes!"

For a while Asami fucked him on the counter, but because of the upward angle, he couldn’t get the depth he wanted. The kitchen table was much more the height he liked. He led Akihito on dripping wet and shaky legs over to the table. Akihito’s eyes flew wide as he realized that it was past the usual time the other Asamis came in for breakfast. And their coffee probably wasn’t even hot anymore!

He pushed his husband’s hands away, moving to try and grab his clothes. “Asami, we can’t! Not here… what if your family….”

The older man didn’t answer. Grabbing Akihito, he pushed him roughly down onto the table on his back. He grabbed the boy’s slender ankles and yanked them, pulling Akihito down the table until his round little ass hung precariously off the edge. Spreading his legs apart and pressing his knees almost painfully wide, he slammed deep into him. He looked down at him, his eyes narrowed, his mouth in a tense snarl. It was his ‘bestial’ expression and Akihito fucking loved it. He totally got off on making Asami lose control.

Aki reached down and began to play with himself. Usually Asami liked to watch him touch himself. This time, he slapped his hands away and then made him reach around the outside of his legs and spread himself in an even more awkward position so there would be no risk of blocking his view. Also there was no chance for him to touch himself. His cock and balls were jiggling and waving in the air with each thrust. Asami began to fuck him hard, each thrust making his entire body jerk, forcing lustful groans from Akihito.

"You're a hot little slut, aren't you?"

Oh fuck. He was in that sort of mood. Sometimes Asami liked to make him come without touching his dick. Just from the pressure in his ass and his husband’s filthy mouth. Asami loved to talk dirty.

"Yesss. . . ." he said reluctantly, knowing what was to come. His cock getting even harder in anticipation. It was filthy, but he loved it just the same.

"Tell me you're a slut, Akihito. I want to hear you say it."

"Mmm . . . I . . . I'm a slut! Ohhh. . . .only for you Asami!!"

He pushed deep, then pulled out again, and pushed deep again. Akihito gritted his teeth and tightened up his ass muscles as tight as he could, trying to force Asami’s orgasm before he could make him say any more humiliating things. Embarrassed by how hot it made him. Asami chuckled and stopped moving entirely. He took one of Aki’s nipples in his mouth, sucked on it, then grabbed his ass and held it still Akihito tried to hump his butt up and down.

"You're a sexy little slut, aren't you? A slut who needs cock. Say it."

"Mm, Noo, Asami...please..."

"Say it!" He thrusted and Akihito shouted, his cock pushing deep into him easily in this position. He did it twice more.

"I- I'm a sexy little slut. I need cock. Yeess!" Akihito liked it, and Asami knew he did. He couldn’t hide anything from him. He was his soulmate. He could see right through him.

"You need to have your ass fucked hard every day, don't you? Say it."

"I . . . oh, God!"

He pushed inside him again, and again, hard, and Aki gasped for air.

"I need to be fucked real hard! Every day! By your big cock Asami!" Akihito’s glazed blue eyes were looking at Asami now, his mouth open with dribble running out as he impaled him, grinding his hips against him as if to go even deeper. Asami fell down over him, reaming him hard. Plunging into his soft clinging sex, over and over, as he continued to talk dirty to his precious boy. He plunged into him even deeper, those words driving him to fuck his boy harder.

"I love fucking you," he said, "I love fucking your sexy body. God, it's so good. Your ass is so good , so tight around my cock. God, you're such a sexy little thing...You drive me crazy…."

"Oh, Asami.,,"

"A horny slut who needs to be fucked hard."

"Oh, Asami, oh!!"

"You need a hard cock filling your ass every minute of every day don’t you? Feeling it moving inside of you, between your sexy thighs, fucking your beautiful body..."

"Oh, fuck. ASAMI!!!!!!!! ASAMI!!!" He came, shouting his husband’s name again and again, grinding himself against him and holding on to his thick shoulders hard. Asami pushed inside him once, twice, and he was gasping for air as he started to cum again. He thrashed and let out a strangled scream. Asami grinned a triumphant leer and letting go of one of his legs, reached down and stroked his cock, milking it. Akihito bucked and screamed at the top of his lungs as his climax stretched out agonizingly. He could hardly bear the intensity of the sensation.

Asami held him tight and waited for him to calm down before he started moving again. He slowly, with firm, determined motions, still inside of him, holding his legs and pumping like mad. Akihito’s head, his whole body, moved up and down, up and down as his lover took him, used him. His nails dug into the wooden table as he tried grab ahold of it while his husband’s massive cock fucked him hard between his widespread legs. And then finally Asami came, groaning, pumping his hot seed inside his ass in long, hard thrusts, filling him, until he slowed down, slower... slower... and was still. His massive body, still fully clothed, slumped over Akihito’s tiny naked form where he was still pinned down on the kitchen table.

Their mouths found each other, kissing, hands groping feeling, breathing heavily. Asami’s hands went through the curls of Akihito’s hair as he kissed his neck, and then he was massaging his chest, licking them, sucking his nipples into his mouth. Aki’s limp penis jerked, but it was down for the count. He was finally satiated. Asami smiled contentedly, rubbing his rough cheek on Aki’s smooth, tender stomach. They didn't say anything for a long time. They just rested.

“Are you gonna miss me baby?”

"Oh, Asami, you know I will." He had almost forgotten that Asami was leaving today for a business trip. He would be gone for two whole weeks. They hadn’t spent a single night apart since they had been married and it seemed like forever. He ran his fingers through his hair, pressed him down against him. Wishing he could keep him there and not let him go.

“Are you gonna be good while I’m gone? I think we did it enough times last night to make up for the next two weeks. Will this perverted body of yours be able to control itself for that long?”

Akihito smacked him hard on the shoulder, propping himself up on his elbows to glare at his husband. “Me!! Its you, I should be worried about! You better not have an affair with some bimbo while you are gone! I would never forgive you!”

Asami grunted, “There’s only one ass in the entire world that I want.” His hand reached down and gave him a sharp stinging slap on the butt. Akihito giggled and hugged him hard around the neck.

Asami helped him get up and get dressed again, even helping him mop up the water around the sink, Akihito heated up his coffee. It wasn’t quite as good as it would have been fresh but somehow he could sense Asami didn’t mind. He packed the breakfast he had made into a bento box and pressed it shyly into Asami’s hands. He was already running late for his flight. Although it WAS his jet, so Aki was pretty sure it would wait for him.

“I love you Asami….”

"I love you too, Akihito"

They stared at each other. It was incredible. This connection they had. It was so intense, from the moment they had met and somehow seemed to only get stronger and stronger as the time passed by. Akihito could feel the heat coiling in his belly again. Unbelievable…..

“Ahem!”

Akihito jumped back, but Asami didn’t let him go. His large hand locked around Akihito’s slim hips. His blue eyes looked wide at the other three Asami’s grumpy expressions. They did NOT look happy. In fact, every one of their faces looked like they had been sucking sour lemons. How could they be SO different from his husband?

Akihito extracted himself from his husband’s strong grip, partly with his pointy elbows, and smiled at them warmly.

“I made you breakfast!!” He said and when they didn’t smile, he added, “And coffee!”

The elder finally harrumphed and walked forward into the kitchen. Asami-san’s glower was enough to send Akihito scurrying for his breakfast. He didn’t notice that it was directed over his shoulder. The middle Asami smirked at his father and opened his arms to his sons.

“My boys!”

The two younger Asamis walked into the kitchen, begrudgingly allowing themselves to be slapped on the back before grabbing their bentos and their coffee and heading to the door. They were careful to keep their eyes away from Akihito. When they went to make their escape, their father stopped them.

“Uh, uh, uh! Why so fast! Did you forget that I am leaving for two weeks?”

The two younger Asamis turned around apologetically. The oldest, Ryuichi, spoke calmly, “Yes, sir, I apologize. We were somewhat... distracted.” Ryu nodded curtly in agreement. There was a faint blush on his cheeks. Aki wondered if he was feeling well.

“Well, I am counting on you two to take care of your mother.” He swooped in and grabbed Akihito up in his arms, cradling him like a bride and pressing kisses all over his face until he squealed in delight. He reluctantly let him down, keeping a large handful of Akihito’s full buttcheek in his hand, squeezing it possessively, “I’m counting on you to keep an eye on him. Keep him safe for me until I get back, won’t you?”

Akihito’s pretty cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, “Asami! I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself!” He was squirming and pushing at his husband’s hands.

The rest of the family just stood there awkwardly as Akihito’s husband continued to molest him in front of them. “Oh, and you best not forget who this cute little ass belongs to…” There was a warning in his voice that Akihito thought was directed at him. He huffed in indignation, forgetting about their audience, “As if I could! Its a miracle I can even WALK today!”

Golden eyes twinkled down at him. “It is, is it? I should do something about that, shouldn’t I?” He tossed Akihito over his broad shoulder, the boy’s round ass pointed towards the others as he kicked and squirmed. His little bottom jiggled enticingly from his efforts. All it earned him was a sharp slap to the butt as Asami grinned wolfishly at his family with a wink, “Excuse me, I have something I need to take of before I leave. See you in two weeks.”

And with that, Asami strode from the kitchen with his poor little wife over his shoulder, leaving behind three sets of uncomfortably tight pants.

-

**To find out more about me and my writing come visit me on Facebook or Tumblr!**

<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>

<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
